


Remembrance, Regret, and Forgiveness

by heatherchandlersimp



Series: my dsmp stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Former Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship Mending, Slight Cussing, another 4am write brought to you by the simp, another late night fic brought to you by me, definite sense of hurt/comfort, ghost schlatt is BIG SAD, ghost schlatt misses being friends with wilbur, ghost schlatt remembers sad shit, ghostbur is both happy and sad at the same time, i dont think tags apply??, i guess, idk if im going to make another chapter, major character death bc both main focuses are dead. lol, might continue might not lol, might not make sense lol, not that much language but i cant be bothered to check sorry, past abusive relationships, past villain shit, sad schlatt, schlatt feels bad, schlatt remembers but its sad shit, schlatts not a sucky person in this woahh, selective amnesia in a way, wait nvm - Freeform, wrote this instead of an essay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: Ghost Schlatt and Ghostbur are very different.Very, very different.[Me and my friend thought that since ghost wilbur remembers happy things, what if ghost schlatt remembered sad things? yknow,,][Only has those two tags because im most likely gonna describe their deaths and they both died.]
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, it does have a bit of joke shipping though, its abusive though bc yknow, its between Quackity & Schlatt, no romance bro, shipping real people is a bit weirdchamp? yknow
Series: my dsmp stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Remembrance, Regret, and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! my friend encouraged me to write this lol  
> it was also written at around like  
> 4am every time i added to it,-  
> i

It was empty. The world around him was empty. It was just blank. He had no idea where he was as of right now, it was just pure blankness. He wondered what happened before he remembered.

𝘖𝘩, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘐?

That's when he remembered how he died. He remembers the crushing pain in his chest that made it feel as though at least a few bones would have broken. The pressure of it was the second worse thing from that.

He looks down at his chest to see that he no longer is in that suit.

Otherwise, ever since he hit what he assumed was the ground of this void he remembered all of the more sad things that had happened. They had come slowly but they were certainly coming back to him. He remembered moments with Wilbur, but they weren't the good ones you would hope for. He had only the memory of being either very rude to someone who he had considered a friend, a best friend even, or being extremely hurting to him.

It upset him.

He didn't quite know why, seeing as what memories he had of his alive-self, he probably would have laughed at this.

But now it was different.

He didn't know if it was regret, guilt, or whatever. He just felt bad, he guessed. It hurt him to know what he did. And he didn't know why it hurt him.

That's when he remembered Quackity. He remembered how toxic the relationship was. He remembered their argument before Quackity ended up leaving him. He remembered treating him like shit.

He felt more guilty about this one, in all honestly. It wasn't just feeling bad now. It was more of feeling guilty about everything he did.

Then, at the same time, everything else hit him. The festival, Him exiling Wilbur, and so on.

He was then alone for the next few hours.

\-------------------------------------

He woke up again.

He saw a blur of yellow in the distance and figured it was coming near him as it slowly got bigger.

When he got a view of the face of whatever this thing was, he was shocked.

It was Wilbur.

He was confused at first as to why Wilbur was here, that was until he got closer and he saw a red slash over Wilburs abdomen, realizing he was also in fact dead.

When Wilbur got closer to him, he greeted him with a smile and a "Hello!" Which immensely confused Schlatt.

Schlatt looked away. He did so much wrong to him-

"Who are you?"

Schlatt's head snapped towards Wilbur. Was this even Wilbur anymore? He wasn't sure.

He stuttered over his words before stopping, realizing what this meant.

If Wilbur didn't remember him, could he start over?

...

Did he want to start over??

...

"I'm Schlatt."

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Wilbur, or was when I was alive. You can call me Ghostbur!"

Maybe being friends again wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this !! i really like this concept and i prob didnt bring it to much light but,, yeah!!  
> may or may not be more of this, idk


End file.
